Friends
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: First in the "Friends' series. In 7th Benny finds a girl in the janitor's closet, he is shocked to see her close to her almost committing suicide. Her name was Sky After a few words, they become the best of friends. Now they're in high school, and with every turn, Ethan, Rory, Benny, and Sky are in for one hell of a ride. Rated T for swearing and what not. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Tired_Of_Being_Nice here. This is my first Fanfiction, and I am very excited to start. This plot was in my head for a while, so I decided, why not write it? I suggest that you read my profile page so you understand my future story plans. I have this story mapped out, so this should be a fun experience. So without further ado, let's start! Reviews and constructional criticism welcome.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own MBAV, its characters, or the episodes/movie. I just own my OC Sky.**

"Friends: Chapter 1: Prologue"

_7__th__ Grade_

Ethan's POV

"_Ethan! You'll never guess what I learned!" I sighed._

"_Benny, you've been my best friend since we were 6. If you are really my friend, you'll come home with me to do our science homework so we won't miserably fail 7__th__ grade, then high school, the college..." I trailed on. I wanted, no, __**needed **__to work hard this year, this marks the start of a good academic school year, and I really want a scholarship...wouldn't that be cool. I continued to daydream about my hopefully successful future, when my thoughts were cut off by Benny's rambling. _

"_I know what you are thinking dude, you're think we are going fail this year, then high school, then college, then fail life. Dude, chill." Wow, he did know me pretty well._

"_Anyway, this is more important than science. Peter in Gr.8 said there might be gold in the janitor's closet. A treasure! __**Something that'll change our lives! **__I don't think this can wait, do you? I'm going to investigate before someone steals it!" _

"_Benny..." I trailed off. Everyone knows that Peter was tricking him, he always does. But before I could smack some sense into his small, but somewhat clever, brain, he took off. I sighed once more._

"_This is going to be a long year..."_

_-#MBAV-_

_Benny's POV_

_I can't believe it. As soon as I reach the janitor's closet, Peter and his jackass buddies gave me a wedgie. How was I supposed to know it was a prank? I hope Ethan's mom bought a lot of marshmallows; this was going to be a long Friday..._

"_Please! Give it back!"_

_I turn around to see a girl, not much smaller than me; attempt to grab her bag from Peter and his buds. I recognized her, he was in my history class, always sat in the back, but was fairly smart. Peter slammed her bag on her head. Ouch._

"_So long __**bitch**__" Peter snickered and left. _

_The blonde had tears in her pale blue eyes. She ran into the janitor's closet. I wanted to go home, but a __**babe **__needed help...Benny's help. I slowly walked into the closet and to my shock; the blonde has a knife to her neck, hands trembling. I silently gasped; I was not going to witness suicide. _

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WOAH!" I grabbed the knife out of her hand. I felt bad; I went through something like this when my parents died. I knew how it felt. _

"_No need for this." I threw the knife to the ground. She sniffled._

"_O-Oh...I-I-I'm sorry...It's j-just that n-no one l-loves me, b-better off I j-just die, l-like Peter s-said.." she stuttered in between tears. My heart immediately shattered. Then I did the most pathetic thing ever._

"_There, there..." I soothed. I mentally slapped myself, who says that to a girl in tears?! But I stupidly continued._

"_I know how you feel, my parents died when I was 8, if it wasn't for my friends Ethan and Rory, I would've done this years ago." That's was my greatest act of stupidity. I started to tear up, act of stupidity #2. Fuck Benny, you swore you wouldn't remind yourself. She noticed me crying._

"_O-Oh... I'm so sorry..." the blonde trailed off..._

"_Me too." I simply stated. "Say, if a friend helped me, a friend could help you."_

"_I don't have any friends..." the blonde said sadly. How could anyone not be friends with such a sweet girl?_

"_I'll be your friend."  
>"R-Really?"<em>

"_Yup. Let's ditch this place and go play Star Lords! Ethan got a cheat to play 3-player!" Act of stupidity #3. Introduce myself as a dork. But to my surprise, she grinned._

"_Wow! I have been trying to get that cheat forever! Did you get past Level 80?" I grinned instantly._

"_Yeah, it is a hard one, but I'll show you when we get to Ethan's house. C'mon!"_

_She grinned; it was so nice to see the once crying girl, smile. "And no need to hold this thing again." I picked up the knife. I had an idea. I carved the words 'Benny + ...' "What's your name? I'm Benny."_

"_Sky." the blonde- now Sky- said. I finished carving into the thick wall of the closet._

'_Benny + Sky = Friends 4 Ever' I smiled._

"_If any of those jackass jocks give you a hard time, they'll have to go through me!" She giggled. "I'm looking at you right now, don't make promises you can't keep." She smiled. I blushed._

"_And thanks Benny" she added. I smiled once more._

"_Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and we went off to Ethan's._

_-#MBAV-_

_Peter was right after all. There really was gold in the janitor's closet. A long-time friend. Someone that'll change their lives. Especially Benny's._

_-#MBAV-_

**A/N- Phew! What a chapter. So I'll be posting this along with the first chapter (since this is a prologue.) I hope you enjoyed, and until next time!**

**In Fangs, we trust.**


	2. Chapter 2: Babysitters and Past Memories

A/N- Wassup! It's Tired_Of_Being_Nice here, and here we are with another chapter of Friends! I hope this will be as nice as the first chapter. Sorry for the delay too, it being Thanksgiving and all. Reviews welcome! Happy Thanksgiving! 

Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV, its characters, or the Movie! I just own my OC Sky. But of course if I did own it, we would be on Season 7, and Ethan and Sarah would've hooked up by now.

Friends: Chapter 2: Marshmallows, Babysitters, and Past Memories

2 years later...

Sky's POV

"I love you..."

"I'm not human..."

"I don't care...bite me, I'm begging you!"

Ugh, Ethan's little sister Jane has been watching Dusk for hours now...but I had more problems than that...

"Look at all this! What did you do, rob the ice-cream truck or something?"

Ethan and Benny were doing their traditional "Sunday Sundaes" while I was "babysitting" Jane. Ugh, those boys never help.

"Dude, tomorrow we officially join the high school brotherhood. We are men! We must mark the moment!" I rolled my eyes. Ethan on the other hand, grinned. "Let's make it a sundae to end all sundaes!" I smirked.

Over the last 2 years, this is what I deal with. No, I am no longer in depression, since it, and I quote, "looked bad on me". Thanks Benny, both sincerely and sarcastically. He was the one who helped me from the start, but that boy gets on my nerves sometimes. He did have his moments. Peter hit me the day after the "janitor's closet incident", then Benny hit him until he yelled "MERCY!" He kept his promise after all.

But he got a wedgie after. Ouch.

But he stood up for me, which is nice.

I guess I developed some sort of feisty attitude, according to Ethan. I gained a bit more self- confident, but I do have a soft side. Though; I no longer like to admit it. I continued to read the Whitechapel Newspaper, when I came across something that caught my attention.

"Hey guys..." They ignored me. Again. Typical Ethan and Benny were fighting about marshmallow records. Jane said something, but I couldn't hear her over the shouting.

"GUYS!" This caught their attention.

"Okay, for one, Benny's right Ethan, you barley hit 150."

"Ha!" Benny shouted in victory. I would've sworn I heard the door close at that second. Whatever. I laughed when I saw Ethan grumble.

"And secondly, did you know they are totally destroying Whitechapel Elementary just to expand? It says here they are starting at the west side, and then going on until the east sector #2. They are taking down 5 classrooms and one janitor's closet just to expand the library!" Benny looked shocked. Ethan was the first to respond.

"That's stupid, if they were to expand the library, they should've started at the north sector..." The door slammed closed. Ethan and I turned our heads. Benny's bag and jacket wasn't there. I ran outside. I noticed two things:

1. Benny's bike was missing.

"BENNY?!" I screamed as saw him bike towards Mulberry Drive. That's where Whitechapel Elementary is. Then I was blinded by car headlights. That's when I noticed the 2nd thing:

2. Jane was outside screaming. And Ethan's parents were home.

"Shit" I muttered. Ethan immediately came outside, barfing marshmallows. Ew, so gross.

"Uh...hey mom...you're here early..." Ethan stuttered. I decided to finish him off.

"How was date night..?"

*Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip*

Benny's POV

"A babysitter? For you? LOL man!" 

I just arrived, to hear Sky make fun of Ethan for the so called "Date Night" scheme. I laughed silently.

"Dude, keep it down, this kind of info could totally ruin a guy's rep!" Ethan hushed Sky. I caught up to them.

"It's not like you had one dude, it's still the first day." Ethan blushed furiously now. I laughed at that one.

"Nice one dude!" I high fived Sky. She smiled.

"Hey Benny, where did you go last night? You missed the fun last night" Sky smirked. Ethan on the other hand, blushed even more.

"I'll tell you later, but what's this about a babysitter?" Sky and I laughed.

"Dude!" Ethan was blushing even more. I smirked. "All I know is that her name is Erica, and she goes to this school." Ethan explained.

"Well on the bright side, one of these high school babes can totally be at your house tonight. Ethan groaned as I compliment a chick. He nudged me. "What?" I questioned. "I'll give you tips!" Sky said. I smiled.

Sky was like the sister I never had. She was the best, always looking out for me and my girl problems. And if she ever had any boy problems, she would speak to me. It was a win-win situation.

"Ah, hello Principle Hicks let me give you a hand" My eyes fall on the black-dressed senior who offered to help our principle.

"Oh, thank you Jesse!" Principle Hicks gave Jesse his coffee. Nice going Hicks, go ahead and give your $5 coffee to a senior who might dump it on your head. But instead, Jesse smiled.

"Anything for our fearless leader. Do you mind?" I watched in disgust as Jesse took a sip out of his coffee. Ew...

"Ah, French roast." He smiled, but the smile was ice cold.

"French roast." Principle Hicks repeated, in monotone. Great, way to be even weirder, Hicks.

"Good choice." Jesse said. "Good choice." Hicks repeated. We stared in confusion. Jesse smiled at us. We nervously smiled back.

"Ah boys at the drama club always are making a scene!" Hicks replied nervously. We all smiled.

"Well, got to go, later guys!" Ethan had a slightly different schedule than me and Sky. Now me and Sky were left alone.

"So where did you go last night Mr. Weir?" I laughed. "Well Miss. Bryans, I went and got this. I pulled out a small, but heavy, concrete slab. "This is..." She then squealed.

"OMG! Is this... this is..." She started to tear up. This brought memories, both good and bad, but mostly good.

"Yup. I couldn't let this get destroyed, so I went home with a chisel and a hammer and when no one was looking, I carved it out. I couldn't bear to lose it, especially after all we went through." I started to tear up as well.

"T-thank you Benny." She managed to say.

"You're welcome." I said, tears in my eyes.

We were both in each other's embrace, crying in the middle of the hallway.

-MBAV—

If you look closely at Sky's right hand, you'll see a heart-shaped concrete slab that says:

_**Benny + Sky = Friends 4 Ever **_

If you look closely at her other hand, you'll she's holding: 

Benny's hand.

-MBAV—

**A/N- That was a long chapter, least I could do since the delay. Well I'm in a rush for school, so I'll see you guys at the next chapter. Read and Review please!**

**In Fangs, We trust.**


	3. Chapter 3: Spilled Lunch, Dusk and Jesse

**A/N- Hey look here, another chapter! I was reading JustMe133's Don't Leave again, such a nice story. Anyway, I have an important Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. Hit that review button pretty please, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV, its characters, or the movie plot. I just own Sky, my OC. If I did own it, we would know if Jesse, Ethan, Sarah, and Benny live or not after the Lucifractor explodes. Just saying.**

Friends: Chapter 3: Spilled Lunch, Dusk, and Jesse?

Sky's POV

Y'know, at this point, I thought I was going to explode. Who knew math in high school was so complicated?

"This is it. Our future rep will depend on how we behave for the next few days..." Ethan continued to ramble on as I stared at the drama dude. He caught me staring and smiled. I smiled back. Benny nudged me.

"You have a crush first class drama boy?" Benny smirked. I blushed furiously.

"What...no...Maybe...okay fine, I do. Any advice?"

"Make a move! Seal the deal, and look pretty. Give him a shot!" I smiled. "Thanks Benny, you always help.

Benny's POV

"No problem..." I trailed off. I loved helping Sky, but this time, I felt a strange burning in my chest. I grabbed on to it. Sky looked at me.

"Hey Benny, you okay..?" I weakly smiled. "Yeah, thanks." I said. She smiled dreamily at the drama boy, Jesse Black I believe his name was.

"So when's the wedding Mrs. Black?" I smirked. She blushed.

"He he... he's so cute" she mumbled. I smirked, but inside, my stomach burned.

_What's going on?_

Sky's POV

Benny looks a little sick. But on a different note, Ethan was arguing with Benny.

"Dude, those are state of the art DNA detection goggles!" I smiled; they are so dorky. They continued to fight until...

"Hey, you guys! Hey! Over here!"

"Speaking of aliens..." I trailed off.

"...Rory..." Benny moaned.

I smiled, what was the big deal? "Hey Rory, what's up?" He smiled.

"What's up is that the 4 amigos will strike again. Anyone got a $1.28?"

I tossed him a toonie. "Keep the change Rorster!"

"Wow, thanks Sky!" the bumbling blonde said. I smiled once more.

Rory was one of those people who geeks called geek. But to me, he always brought a smile to my face, especially during my depression years. He may be a idiot sometimes, but he was loyal, like a cute blonde, disoriented puppy who was begging to be played with.

"DORK! Thank you **so** much!"

I turned around to see a girl, who might be a junior or a senior, growl at Ethan. That dipstick spilled his lunch on her.

"That's one babe-tastic tower of babe-alon..." Benn gave one of his signature smiles. I rolled my eyes. "Nice going dude, this whole rep thing is going** fantastic** for you!" I chuckled. Ethan grumbled.

This is going to be one hell of a year.

Sarah's POV

"DORK! Thank you **so** much!" I grumbled to this dark haired boy. His friend stared at me, but the dark haired boy stared even more. Maybe i was too rough...

"Hey!" I turned around. It was the boy's friend. "Hi" I started off. I went in panic. I could smell her...

"Hey , I'm so sorry about my friend, Ethan, he's such a klutz. I'm Sky. You okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm okay, gotta go, bye!" Before she could ask, I stormed off. I was not in control.

_This is what you get for dating Jesse. He breaks up with you as soon as he..._

"Hey Sarah! Wait up!" It was Erica, my best friend.

"I've been texting you all morning, ooh, what happened to your shirt?"

"Love happened" I sigh. I did not mean to say that.

"Ooh, is it Jesse?" she questions. I shook my head. "No, we are history." I pointed to the dark haired boy, Ethan I believe. "It was love at first spill".

"Okay, listen, so I already have 200 tickets sold for the premiere! Only 7 more days, I seriously think if I'd have to wait 8 more days instead of 7 days, I would go crazy!" Erica rambled.

"Huh...oh yeah. Me too" I was distracted.

"Girl, you got it hard..."

"Like I said, love at first spill"

***Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip***

Benny's POV

Me, Sky and Ethan were walking out of the school. I recently found out that:

1. Erica, the hot blonde chick, was gonna be at Ethan's house **tonight**! Sky, being the lovable sister I never had, said she'll give me some tips!

2. Ethan's "robo-babe" was SINGLE and was totally checking Ethan out. Nice going E!

"Hey, Sky right?" I snapped out of my thoughts as "drama boy" Jesse took **my girl's**...I mean _Sky's _hand._ My girl's hand? Where did that come from? Was I claiming Sky? Maybe I was showing brotherly affection?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the talking of Jesse. "So listen, there is a monster party happening at my house tonight, and if you don't have plans, maybe you can be my date?" _C'mon Sky, say yes! This is your chance!_ That's what I tried to think, but I suddenly felt a hot burning sensation in my stomach. But...

"Sorry, but I have plans tonight. Maybe some other time?" Phew.

"Oh, alright, catch you later" Jesse's response was ice cold as he stepped into the car. His friend almost ran us over.

"WATCH IT NERDS!"

"Let's go home, wanna look great tonight B" Sky and Ethan started walking home.

"Right..." I trailed behind them. What was that burning sensation? Was it because of Jesse? He is not normal, that's for sure.

Or it was another emotion.

"No, don't think like that. Our friendship would be ruined if it was what I thought." I whispered to myself.

"Let's go home."

**A/N- That was a lot of rush, since there is school. So listen, my What If series is ready to go. If you have any alternate endings to any episode, review with a ending and a pairing, an I'll consider it. First chapter might appear in 2 weeks. Till next time!**

**In Fangs, we trust.**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Night

**A/N- Oh my gizzle, oh my god dang gizzle! I got a review! Even if it was only one review, I was so happy when I saw it, that I am making a double chapter! Thank you...**

**MBAV Fan- You are the BOMB! I love you so much, thank you for putting a review! P.S-The writing was on the wall, but I guess it was equally hard anyway. He is a hero! Anyway, I give an imaginary cookie to you!**

**Whew, calm down TOBN calm down and write the chapter. Thanks to ArthM for updating Whitechapel Burning. I loved it! Anyway, review pretty please, keep thinking of ideas for my What If series (alternate endings: romantic or not) and enjoy!**

Friends: Chapter 4: The First Night

Sky's POV

"This one" Benny held up a blue and yellow striped polo.

"No, the colours clash." I replied.

"How about this one?" Benny held up a green and pink striped polo

"NO WAY!" I said. He grinned. "What? Chicks dig pink shirts!" I playfully threw a shirt at him. We were trying to figure out what Benny should wear when he meets Erica. He finally chose something reasonable.

"This one, you have to, it's not striped!" Benny held up a plaid polo. "I grinned.

"That's a winner, but all your shirts are dorky." He threw his one of his jeans at me. I threw his shoe. We started to have a clothing fight for 10 minutes. I found a brown striped sweater.

"Wear this, the colours go great together." He grinned. "Finally, something striped!" I smirked.

"Video chat E, we need to know when we are supposed to be there. Say, you think we have time for Revenge of the Zen Warrior?" I was such a dork sometimes, but Benny didn't mind.

"Totally! We should play! I'll video chat E!" He opened his computer and after a few clicks, Ethan's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey E, any sigh of the _babe-o-sitter_ yet?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm staying in my room as full on protest." Ethan moaned. He obviously didn't talk his parents out of babysitting.

"Well I'm not! Give me a few seconds and I am there, with Sky of course. We will be there in an hour maybe?" Ethan sarcastically said "Good luck with that", and then logged off.

"So... want to play now?" I smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

***Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip***

Benny's POV

We were walking to Ethan's house. It has been about an hour since I talked to E, so I decided to go to his house. The babysitter should be there by now. I snickered, what kind of freshman needs a babysitter? On the other hand, Sky was boasting about her victory in Revenge of the Zen Warrior, explaining how she won.

"You fucking cheater" I yelled in frustration.

"No, everyone knows you can triple-click X to unlock Star Mode when your bar is full. You just weren't paying attention" Sky protested.

"I hate you!" I grinned playfully.

"Only in this game, B!"

"Bitch" I growled.

"Super Fighter 6.5" she sneered. Ooh, I couldn't top that one. Super Lord Fighter 6.5 was the worst game ever created in the Super Fighter series. Then it hit me.

"Messed up Lord Zaltock!" I grinned in victory.

"Nothing could beat that B..." she growled as she threw up her hands in defeat.

"Now let's get inside, mini me of Zaiface with striped shirts." I growled in defeat. Nothing more is worse than Zaiface from Zombie King II. "Damn Sky, you always win at character comebacks. You got the chips?" She nodded. "Let's get inside"

We opened the door.

"I got pop, chips, and the first season of the blood sucker diaries. Who..." I trailed off as I see a good looking Ethan and an even better looking **babe **at the door holding an umbrella. It wasn't Erica. I popped fake fangs in my mouth, hoping and praying she was some sort of Dusker, so I can "wow" her with my knowledge of Dusk, which Sky and I watched in the afternoon so I could impress Erica. Unfortunately, she didn't look impressed.

"Where's your bathroom?" I immediately recognized her. It was Ethan's "robo-babe" from school. No wonder Ethan dressed like he was going to his mom's book club. Although it looked like he pooped his pants from the front.

"Uh, just down that hallway that hallway to your left." She left. I took out the fangs.

"Uh, dude? Is that your robo-babe from school?" Sky and Ethan rolled their eyes, even if Sky looked as curious as me.

"Yes. " He hissed in annoyance. "And I guess Erica got sick so they sent her instead. Her name is Sarah."

"So she's like a substitute... **babe?" **They both groaned.

"No...Maybe, I guess. Can you be less of a dork for once?"

"Yeah, this coming from the guy who looked like he pooped his pants from the front. Nice job by the way." Sky said. I snickered.

"Ugh, it's Fudgesickle!" Ethan groaned.

"Anyway, looks like we'll be here a while. I'm starving" He pulled out his phone and ordered pizza.

Sky's POV

It has been a while and I've been playing Dance, Dance Revolution with Jane. I kicked her butt again.

"Grrrr...SKY! You are too good" she yelled in frustration, for she lost by ½ stars.

"Nice try mini-Morgan, but I am the BOMB at this game." She pouted.

"Hello!" a cheery voice rang through the hallways. I groaned; it was Benny's grandma.

Don't get me wrong, I love Mrs. Weir. But sometimes, she is so happy that it kills me.

"Thank you so much Grandma, you are the best." Benny was explaining to his grandma about how to get free pizza. I pulled Ethan over.

"What is going on?" I hissed. I was getting really annoyed, those dorks can't plan anything without me!

"Sarah just left, so Benny's grandma is babysitting Jane. Grab your jacket; we are heading into town for a while."

"Why?" I was really annoyed now; we are going to miss the pizza!

"Don't tell anyone, but before she left, I saw something... something strange. She is not normal Sky. I'm going to figure out what's her deal. C'mon!" Ethan grabbed my hand and we were out the door in seconds.

This is not going to turn out good.

***Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip***

Sky's POV

"A dumpster?! Really? Instead of pizza?" I exclaimed. Ethan hushed me as Benny looked through his "state of the art night vision camera". Everything is stat of the art to that boy. Benny continued to scan the dumpster.

"Maybe Benny was right, this might be some lame Dusk prank." I mumbled. Suddenly, Benny squeaked in fear. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"Benny, what's up?" I whispered. He looked paralyzed in fear.

"We should leave" he squeaked. "We should leave right now." Ethan rolled his eyes and grabbed the camera. Ethan and I looked through the camera.

And standing there was Sarah eating a rat from the garbage bin, eyes yellow and sharpened teeth.

"Holy shit..." I mumbled. Then we did what dorks did best; we screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She flashed her fangs. We started to run. Benny was still screaming, so I had to drag him.

We started running down the street. "We are **SO **dead!" I yelled. "Speak for yourself!" Benny scoffed, slightly out of breath. "Skinny guy coming through; **WARP 9!**" Ethan decided to finish us off.

"AHHHHH! HELP! MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE!"

**A/N- That was quite a chapter eh? Hopefully I can post a chapter of What If tomorrow, and if you have any ideas, go ahead and review! I just need an episode, an alternate ending, and a pairing. (but that's optional of course) As always, I appreciate the readers, and don't hesitate to favourite, follow, or even just review. I'll see y'all next time!  
><strong> 

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth and Pizza Vamps

**A/N-Wassup! It's TOBN here with another update! Although it may not show yet on Fanfiction, I did receive 2 more reviews! (It was on my account as "moderate reviews" so I approved them.) So shout outs to...**

**MBAV Fan-Glad you love my imaginary cookie, you should be having a whole basket! It feels like you have been here, reading this story, the entire time. Whoever you are, I'm sending dogs with baskets of more imaginary cookies for you! And aside from writing on Fanfiction, I love video games as well, but my dad doesn't let me play the violent ones. Human VS Vampires is an AWESOME game. Keep enjoying, the book is going to go a little different than I expected.**

**MBAVHearts- You bring up a good point my friend. Although that personality change for Rory is pretty big, so I'll do it when Erica and Rory start to get **_**intense**_**, because maybe Rory might pick up a few things from Erica when they're dating. Thanks for the idea! And keep reading!  
><strong> 

**Hope you enjoy this chapter; it will be a bit different. So hit that review button and enjoy Chapter 5!**

Friends: Chapter 5: Sarah's Secret, Pizza Vamps, and Manipulation?

Sky's POV

We continued to run. Benny was rambling about some plan he sent us. It seemed pretty important, considering he started to do really weird dance steps, or at least that's what I thought they were. He then tripped over a plant._ What a klutz. _Ethan and I ran up to help him.

"You missed...the pattern..." he groaned. _Oh, that email..._ I thought.

"Sometimes, I just skim your emails" Ethan said, out of breath.

"I delete them to be honest, unless they are about video game releases." I said.

"Fair enough" he muttered. We helped him up.

"What's your problem?" Sarah came out of nowhere. We screamed in surprise.

"Please don't eat us!" Ethan begged.

"That would so not be cool!" I added. I was terrified.

"If I wanted to eat you, I would've done it by now." She attempted to explain. _Who says that to a couple of freshman who just saw a __**vampire?**__"_

"See? She's going to eat us! WE'RE DOOMED!" Benny yelled.

They both continued to beg until Sarah and I yelled

"SHUT UP!" They fell silent.

"Let her explain, then will decide whether to...stake her or not" I knew quite a lot about vampires. They both nodded silently.

"I'm just a normal girl okay?" She tried to explain

"I don't believe that for one second; you were eating a rat for crying out loud!" I said. She sighed.

"I was before I got bit by my crummy ex-boyfriend!" _Ex boyfriend? She dated Jesse, so he must be a vampire! Whatever feelings there might have been, they are definitely gone now. _

"Oh." I understood. One who gets vampire venom exposed to their veins turns into a fledgling I believe.

"I'm technically still a fledgling until I drink human blood" I raised an eyebrow.

"Which, I really don't want to do" she added. I nodded in satisfaction.

"I need to stop this before my mortal body dies, or at least stop it from happening to more people like Erica."

"So you sure, this isn't some stupid prank for that Dusk movie?" Benny looked unsure.

"I wish." A howl could be heard echoing across the town. It sent shivers down my spine. "Let's go home; I'm not the only one feeding tonight. I'll get you 3 to your house, then hopefully I can find Erica before it's too late." We all nodded, then we started to walk back home.

***Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip***

Ethan's POV

Sarah just left when the pizza dude shows up. _He's late by an hour._

"Dude is so late, bonus!" Benny high-fived Sky as they answer the door.

"Come on in bro, this is going to taste so much better because it's free!" Benny boasted. I couldn't tell if the pizza dude was happy or annoyed, he looked like both.

"Me first, I'm dying for a bite!" Sky argued. I realized that the dude was Wes from the drama club... which meant... oh no! We invited a vampire into the house! He smiled, fangs appearing.

"So am I." We all screamed. Jane was terrified.

"It's okay Jane, he's just, y'know, playing games!" I tried to sooth her.

"Yeah, a game, whoever tells me where Sarah is first!" Luckily, Sarah came to our rescue. "Can I play too?"

"YES!" We all screamed.

"Jesse got tired of waiting, so he sent me instead" I looked at Sarah, expecting a comeback.

"I guess you are just the delivery boy after all."  
>"At least I know what side I'm on, fledgling." He mocked.<p>

"Can I grab a slice while you do your whole, vampire trash talk thing?" I rolled my eyes.

"Dude!"

"What? I am going to have a blast watching this as I eat an Italiano Deluxe!" I had an idea. Where there is an Italiano Deluxe, there's...I gestured to Benny. He nodded.

"EXTRA GARLIC!" Sky brought Jane upstairs as the vampire dude hissed in pain because of the pizza. We ran upstairs.

Sky's POV

Ethan was begging Jane not to tell Mrs. Morgan while Benny and I were trying to listen to the fight. We heard someone coming, so we pulled the bed towards the door. We all smiled in victory, until we heard Sarah. We sighed, and then we pushed the bed back, letting Sarah in.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Let's just say I introduced him to some of your mom's good silverware." She said. I nodded; I didn't want to know what she really did.

"What do you have for weapons?" We searched Ethan's bedroom.

"How about this?" I asked.

"A debating trophy?" She questions.

"It's the pointiest!" I protested.

"We can make a stake out of this!" Benny held up a hockey stick. "No no no no no no! That is autographed!" he exclaimed.

"By who?!" he asked. I looked at the signature. "Ryan Seacrest? Really?" I was shocked.

"He's coming!" she said.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a really bad babysitter?"

"I'm new at this" she protested. Ethan's phone rang. While Ethan and Sarah were talking to the phone, Benny and I held ground. The door was punched opened. We all screamed, and then I pulled a debating trophy through his hand. He hissed in pain as we escaped through the window.

We were outside and then the pizza vamp showed up, and then Sarah staked him. I covered Jane's eyes, what a gory sight!

"She may be a lousy babysitter, but that was the bomb!" Benny exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

_That was too close to call._

***Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip***

Benny's POV

Sarah just left as my phone rang. It was Rory. "Should I even bother?" I asked. Sky rolled her eyes.

"I'll answer the phone, you go clean upstairs, and Ethan cleans up here" Sky said. We nodded. If anyone knew how to think of plans straight away, it's Sky. I went upstairs. It was a mess in here. Then a shadow appeared in here. I yelped in surprise. He threw something heavy at me. It almost missed.

Almost.

It came spiraling down at me then all of the sudden; I felt pressure on my head. The whole world went out of focus as I stumbled.

"Help…" I managed to mutter. The last thing I saw was the grin on that stranger's face.

The world went dark.

Mystery POV

I was sitting on the ledge of the window. I had to work fast, before I get caught. I smiled as the dork fell onto the ground. _I hope_ _I didn't knock him out too hard…._

He began to stir. I smiled; just in time. When he saw me, he almost yelled. I quickly focused on controlling his mind as I raised my hand. His eyes flashed a hazy blue colour. _That was too close._

"Let. Me. In" I commanded each word as its own sentence.

"Come in." the dork, pretty sure his name is Benny, said. I grinned as I climbed in.

"You. Will. Not. Tell. Anyone. About. This." I commanded.

"I will not tell anyone about this" Benny said, voice complete monotone. Now that the basics were done, it was time to get to work.

_This is going to be fun!_

***Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip***

Sky's POV

I just got off the phone with Rory. That boy was at Jesse's party; which was probably filled with blood sucking demons! I explained the situation to Ethan. He said that Benny had the keys to Mrs. Weir's car. I told him that I didn't want to go there; there were replacement tanning bulbs that reminded me about the time Benny's grandma got out of the tanning bed… not pretty. His eyes widened, and then he asked if he could use it for Jedi light sabers. I immediately agreed; let's kick vampire ass in style! We went upstairs to tell Benny. When we reached Ethan's room, I gasped.

Inside was an unconscious Benny, lying on the ground, hardly breathing. Ethan and I rushed to his side. I shook him.

"Benny…wake up… please!" I begged, tears now forming in my eyes. _He can't die, he's my… best friend… and I might go depressed once more without him. _He started to slowly wake up. Ethan and I blew out a sigh of relief.

"Ugh… what happened?" he groaned, rubbing his head.

"We don't know Benny; all we saw was you on the ground. Anyway, we need to go help Sarah. Rory and your 'dusker-babe' Erica are in trouble. Can we borrow your Grandma's car….?" Ethan trailed off as Benny stood up at once, eyes frantically scanning the room. Speaking of eyes, his eyes weren't emerald green, but a rather pale blue.

"Benny? Are you okay?" I asked, worrying once more. _Is he disoriented or something? And what happened to his eyes? Did he put contacts? If he did, they don't look good._

"W-Where am I…?" He stumbled a little, fear in his new blue eyes.

"Ethan's room…" I said. _Didn't he recognize it?_ "Why?" I decided to add.

"W-W-Who are you people?" Ethan and I gasped.

"He is definitely not okay." I concluded.

_What happened to Benny?_

**A/N- Hey people! That sure was a twist. I just had to add manipulation to the plot, you'll be seeing a lot of it (it's my fave power!) Now with a disoriented Benny, what happens next?**

**I'm sorry to say that 'What If' is will not be coming out until hopefully Christmas, because I really am hooked with this story. Hopefully, when it does, you'll give some ideas, because I only have one.**

**Good news, this is a long chapter! I will try to post another chapter after this, since What If isn't coming out. **

**Hope to see you later!**

**In Fangs, We trust**


	6. Chapter 6: Vamp Parties and Spirit Bombs

**A/N- Hey Wassup! It's TOBN here with a new chapter! This story is going a little more differently than I planned it to go, but I hope y'all enjoy the new obstacle standing in the gang's way. I wanna make it a double chapter today, so yeah. **

***In a cool narrator's voice* Will Ethan and Sky help Benny to remember? Will they stop Jesse before it's too late? Read to find out**

**That was so necessary. Anyway, click that review button and enjoy.**

**P.S- Shout out to the Fanfiction people in Mexico apparently 3 people read my story, so thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters, just the slightly different plot and my OC Sky. If I did, we would be on Season 7 right now.**

_**Black italics**_**- Spellmaster's Instincts**

_Italics- Thoughts_

Friends: Chapter 6: Trying to fix Benny...And Vamp Parties?!

Sky's POV

"What do you mean 'who are you people?!'" I almost shouted. "We're your best friends!" He looked at me with his now blue eyes. His eyes read confusion and, surprisingly, fear, which is unusual for Benny.

"B-B-Best F-F-Friends?" He stuttered, stumbling a little to the side. "W-Who am I? W-Who are you?" He continued to stutter. He looked terrified now.

"Yes!" Ethan exclaimed, trying to knock some sense into Benny's now empty brain. "I've been your best friend since we were 6, we play video games every Friday, _the swing set incident?_" I nodded. He had to remember the swing set incident; Ethan told me all about it. In 5th grade, Benny betted Ethan $5 that he could lick the frozen swing set without getting stuck.

He lost $5 dollars that day. I laugh about it to this day. But enough of that, I needed to help Benny remember himself, and us!

"Yeah, and I'm Sky, your other best friend!" I tried to help him remember. "You helped me when I almost died in a **damn janitor's closet!** And you stuck by me the whole time." I started to tear up. "Through my depression years, through elementary, you were there" Tears were in my eyes.

"You were...you were my best friend Benny, please come back to me...please!" I begged. He looked at me, confusion in his eyes. "What's my name?" I started to cry. _He doesn't remember_. I thought_. He's gone!_

Ethan on the other hand, looked like he was going to explode.

"BENNY!" He yelled in frustration. "Your fucking name is Benny Weir!" Then the most unimaginable happened.

Ethan started to cry.

I've never seen Ethan cry before. Although I knew how he felt; he technically was losing his best friend. He wiped the tears from his eyes and came to his senses.

"Look Sky, Benny's going to be fine." He said, trying to bear his sadness. "We need to bring him to the party. Sarah shouldn't be too far. Let's go" he said. I just nodded, and lead Benny outside.

Benny's POV

The blonde and the dark haired boy lead me into an old vintage looking car. As we drove along the city, I looked at the dark haired boy beside me. Tears weren't too far down his cheeks as he stared outside.

"_**Ethan"**_My eyes widened. _Who said that? _I thought; my mind filled with confusion.

"_**Your spellmaster's instinct..."**_ the voice whispered. _My what?_ I continued to speak to the voice in my head.

"_**It'll be e-explained s-soon" **_It was breaking up. _**"H-He's controlling y-y-you" **__Who? _I was super confused now. **"I-I c-can't...t-too s-s-strong" **It said. _What? _But my thought was too late

"_**R-Remember" **_it said. My eyes fall on the blonde driving. She looked at me through the rear side mirror, her pale blue eyes catching my attention.

"_**S-S-Sky" **_Those were the final words that it said.

"Sky... I murmured. She looked at me once more.

Sky's POV

We found Sarah walking along the street. For a vampire, she's pretty slow.

"Hey, do you know where the vampire party's at?" Ethan grinned; what a wannabe player.

"Okay I'm acting crazy because I got bit, what's your excuse?" Sarah hopped in.

"Who's this girl?" Benny asked.

"Uh, I'm Sarah, remember?"He looked lost. "Y'know, the vampire babysitter?"

"A V-Vampire?" Benny jumped in his seat.

"What's his deal?" Sarah asked.

"We actually don't know; he was on the floor in my room unconscious and next thing you know he loses his memories and his eyes turn blue" Ethan explained. We sat in silence as I was deep in thought.

_Blue eyes..._ Then it hit me. Sarah looked like she knew too. "I know what happened to Benny." Sarah said. "What?" Ethan asked. I decided to finish Sarah off.

"Manipulation" I said. Ethan looked shocked.

"Manipulation...a change of colour in the eyes... I read about this before, how did I miss it?" he exclaimed. "But why would anyone do that to Benny?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I do know who did it." Sarah said.

"Who?" Ethan and I said. I stopped the car.

"A vampire"

Ethan's POV

_A vampire..._ The words rang in my head like a bell.

"Vampires can manipulate people against their own will. It results to change of the eyes, loss if self will, and weakness." I explained.

"Whoever did this must've known me, the used this to distract me. I ruined your lives, I'm sorry!" Sarah started to cry. I shook my head. "You didn't do anything Sarah. We know you wouldn't" I soothed, rubbing my hands on her shoulders. "T-Thanks Ethan" she sniffled.

"Can't you just manipulate him to remember everything?" Sky asked. We shook our heads.

"You can't manipulate a manipulated person, only the person who started it can break the manipulation." I explained. "Besides, even if I could, I'm too young of a vampire; only old vampires can do that."

We arrived at Jesse's mansion. Sarah agreed to let us tag along. There was a lot of commotion in the house.

"We're too late..." she murmured. "I'll just be going now..." Benny mumbled. He didn't go that far when a dude stopped him."I found him Jesse, no need for further inspections." It was Gord; I knew this because he pushed me the other day. _What a bitch._ I thought.

"Good." Jesse appeared out of the shadows. "Give him to me." Gord did what he was told. Erica appeared beside him. "Jesse, what are they doing here?" She looked more different than before. She didn't need glasses and her once blonde curly hair was now straight. But the biggest difference was her teeth; they were pearl white and they were sharpened into fangs" Sarah looked disappointed. "She drank human blood..." she murmured. "How do you know?" I questioned.

"Because no one gets cosmetic changes until they are fully fledged vampires. I still look the same because I am just a fledgling." She said sadly. "Wait, Jesse turned you?" Erica exclaimed. "I didn't mean to..." Jesse smirked. Erica looked like she was gonna explode as she strutted off.

"I wonder who she drank from..." Sky mused.

"Ethan! Sky! Wassup!"

And there was Rory; dressed in a weird black and orange bat suit. He didn't have his glasses... Oh no.

"Not Rory...not sweet, innocent Rory" Sky moaned. "Please tell me you didn't drink human blood" I begged. "They said if I didn't I'd die!" We all groaned. "All the other kids were doing it!" he protested.

_Another one bites the dust. _I thought to myself.

_Peer pressure strikes again._

Sky's POV

"Okay, we have everyone, let's go home!" Sarah said.

"Wait, we're missing someone" Rory noticed. We looked around. Everyone was here except...

"Benny." Ethan whispered.

Benny's POV

A black coated boy brought me into a room. _**"J-Jesse" **_The voice! It sadly disappeared in seconds.

"Sit down Benny." I sat down, his voice was so compelling.

"_**D-D-Don't listen"**_ My eyes widened; the voice has returned. _**"H-H-He controls y-you"**_ It was gone. I attempted to stand up, but Jesse sat me down. "Stay." His eyes glowed yellow. "Do as I demand!" Jesse yelled. _**"D-D-Don't give in"**_ the voice said, sounding weak. "I am your **friend**" Jesse said. So tempting...

"_**Y-You are stronger, d-d-don't give in"**_

"I am **good, **I am your **leader."** Jesse said.

_I'm sorry, I gave in..._ I thought as I closed my eyes. "Yes." I said, complete monotone. He grinned.

"You are the leader"

Jesse's POV

It worked. Once I snap my fingers, he will be on our side. A spellmaster will do well on our team. Just as I am about to snap my fingers...

"Let him go" I turned around to see Sky, Ethan, Sarah, the boy Erica turned, and Erica herself. "Tsk, tsk." I said. "I expected y'all, but Erica?" She growled.

"I don't care **bitch**; you can turn me, but not my BFF. She didn't want this life and you gave it to her. So I am gonna kick your damn ass bitch" Sarah smiled.

"You're outnumbered, give us Benny" "Never." I sneer. "Why do you need him anyway?" "The Cubile Animus." I said. Might as well tell them my plan now. Ethan attempted to grab me, but when our skin came in contact, his eyes glow white. _ A Seer. _I thought. He snapped back to reality. He growled at me. "You need to bring back your followers." He explained. "But to do it, you need to do it on a lunar eclipse and you need a spellmaster's memories" I clapped.

"Good job" I sneered. "But why him?" Sky asked.

"It'll be explained in due time." I said. "But you'll never live to find out" Their eyes widen as I pull out the Cubile Animus. "This also can release spirits. But not real spirits; more like spirit bombs made of paranormal energy. Just enough can kill you." I opened it and chanted something in Latin. The spirit bombs flew out. I grinned. "So long** bitches**" I sneer as I climb out the window with the Cubile Animus.

Sky's POV

Sarah, Ethan, Erica, Rory and I were terrified as the spirit bombs surrounded us. We dodge each one with lack of ease. Suddenly, Rory had a good idea.

"Climb out the window and trap the spirit bombs inside!" _It's a first time for everything..._ I thought. Everyone but me climbed out the window. I was about to climb out, when I heard Rory yell.

"WATCH OUT SKY!" I turned around.

A bomb was about to hit me. I closed my eyes. _I'm fucking screwed..._I thought. Suddenly something jumped in front of me. **Someone** took the fall. It was Benny. He absorbed the bomb's blow. He collapsed to the ground. I screamed. "Benny!" I rushed to his side, tears in my eyes as my friends watched in horror.

"Why?" I whispered to him, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Although I don't remember you... I will do anything to protect you" he murmured.

He closed his eyes. I cried as Sarah picked him up to check his pulse. "His pulse his hardly there, let's bring him to his house and let his grandma check him." I nodded silently, tears in my eyes. "It's okay..." Rory whispered as I cry into Ethan's shoulder. We went into the car. Silence filled the car. Benny's limp body lied in my lap. I sobbed.

_He was my hero_

**A/N-Awwwww! So sweet! I will try to make a double chapter, but if not, it'll appear on Monday, since we usually have plans on the weekend. So hit that review button!  
><strong> 

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	7. Chapter 7: Truths and Lies

**A/N- Hey my main people! I just saw a moderate review from my fave reviewer MBAV Fan and accepted it! Thank you!**

**MBAV Fan- That is a super idea, I will definitely do that, maybe make it an Ethara... who knows? I do have the first plot based on The Date to End All Dates, but I'll keep that in mind. Keep munching on those imaginary cookies, because it's gonna be intense!**

**Enjoy this chapter and hit that review button!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own MBAV or its characters, I just own the plot twist I created and the OC in my story, Sky. If I did, Benny and Erica would be on a date right now. (Trying to change up the pairing in my disclaimers, keep it original) Enjoy!**

Friends: Chapter 7: Truth, Lies, and Everything in Between

Benny's POV

I open my eyes slowly. I see Sky, Ethan, Sarah, a blonde boy and a blonde girl. "_**R-R-Rory" **_the voice whispered. _**"And E-Erica" **_Sky noticed I was awake. "You're awake!" she squealed, running into my arms and I twirled her around. She giggled. "Do you remember?" she whispered. I shook my head. "Just your names..." They all sigh.

"We were hoping that the blast helped you regain your memories" Sarah said sadly. "But I guess not eh?"

Silence passed between us until Erica spoke up.

"I'm sorry you guys, from now on, I'm gonna help you kick some vampire ass!" This made us smile. Whatever bad things this chick did was all behind us; she is definitely on our side now.

More silence. Ethan spoke next.

"Y'know, Jesse said something about the Cubile Animus. What is that? All I know is that it's a box, but that's all I got." Erica spoke once more. "It's like a soul vacuum, it sucks souls then it has the ability to trade them to resurrect others." She said. Ethan's eyes widen, he knew something. "So that's why I saw Reverend Black; his followers died in a rampage, 219 people died. 219 souls." Sky understood. "Jesse is Reverend Black!" Sky exclaimed. "So that's why the number 219 is so important; he wants to collect 219 souls, and then somehow trade them, to bring back his followers." Sarah said.

"So you're saying Jesse is over 200 years old and is trying to resurrect his followers? How did I find him attractive?" Erica asked.

"So...do we help him?" Rory asked. We all groaned. I face-palmed; even if I don't remember everything, it was for sure that this bout was an idiot.

"Rory, this dude's followers are vampires, who will eat us alive!" Sky said. "Stinks not being immortal..." He whispers. More groans.

"So E, these 'visions', get them often?" Sky asked. "No, they started when Sarah showed up." He explained. Silence filled the room once again. Then Ethan's eyes widened.

"So then why does Jesse need Benny?" They all look at me. I stared at them. "What?" I ask.

"I think I can help with that" We all turn around to see an old woman at the door.

"Who are you?" I asked. She sighed. "Jesse already got to him; we are going to have to move fast."

"What are you talking about Mrs. Weir?" Sky asked. My eyes widen.

"Holy shit...is this my wife?!" They all laughed. I'm pretty sure Weir is my last name, and so was her last name.

"No sweetie, I'm your grandmother." Ethan continued to laugh as I blush furiously. "Heh...sorry" I said. "So where are my parents?" The laughter stops as silence filled the room. "What?" I ask; feeling confused.

"They died in a car crash when you were 8. I take care of you now" my grandma said sadly. The room spun.

"O-Oh" I crumpled to the ground.

"Benny?!" I could make out the figure of Sky as the world blurs.

Then the lights in my eyes go out; I'm in the dark.

-MBAV-

"_I know how you feel, my parents died when I was 8, if it wasn't for my friends Ethan and Rory, I would've done this years ago."_

_*Flash*_

"_Benny, you've been my best friend since we were 6. If you are really my friend, you'll come home with me to do our science homework so we won't miserably fail 7th grade, then high school, the college..."_

_*Flash*_

_"Hey, you guys! Hey! Over here!"_

_"Speaking of aliens..." _

_"...Rory..."_

_*Flash*_

_"AHHHHH! HELP! MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE!"_

_*Flash*_

_"I'm just a normal girl okay?" _

_"I don't believe that for one second; you were eating a rat for crying out loud!" _

_"I was before I got bit by my crummy ex-boyfriend!" _

_*__Flash*_

_"T-thank you Benny." _

_"You're welcome." _

_*Flash*_

_Remember_

_*Flash*_

_Benny + Sky = Friends 4 Ever_

_Darkness filled my mind once again._

Ethan's POV

We were watching a movie when Benny's body shot up, We gasped in surprise.

"Morning sleepy head; you missed a lot." Sky said.

"W-What happened?" he said.

"You were knocked out yesterday night. It's Saturday night; you were out for 24 hours" I explain.

"We went bowling!" Rory shouted. He raised his eyebrow as I nudge Rory. "Shhh, that is supposed to be a secret." I whisper harshly. "Oh" he whispers back.

"Okay, you kids are all caught up to with the date & time?" Evelyn walked in the room. We nodded.

"Okay, I didn't want to tell you this because I thought this might freak you out, but there's a reason you are drawn to the unexplained, Benny and Sky are spellmasters." Their eyes widen. "What?!" they exclaim. "I am too, I am an Earth Priestess." Benny look changed into a look of confusion to a look of understanding.

"So that's what the spellmaster's instinct was, it was helping me remember y'all" he explained. It suddenly all clicked in my mind.

"The Cubile Animus, the Spellmaster's memories, it's so obvious!" I exclaimed. Evelyn smiled. "I know what you are thinking Ethan, and you're right. Care to explain to explain to the others?" I nodded.

"The Cubile Animus needs a few things to start; it must take place on a blood moon, aka a Lunar Eclipse, and a spellmaster's memories." I explained. Sky seemed to understand.

"So it was Jesse who stole Benny's memories that night. And he's gonna use those memories..."

"...To resurrect his followers." Sarah finished off. Sky looked like there was steam coming out of her ears. "I am gonna kill this damn vampire." She growled.

"How did you know that Ethan?" Sarah asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know... I saw it." I said.

"You're a Seer, Ethan, you get visions of the future" My eyes widen. "A Seer?" I am so lost.

"Well you get visions don't you?" she asked. "They're supposed to start around puberty. Don't you have your big boy hairs yet?" Everyone snicker as I blush furiously.

"Forget it." She said. "Anyway, the next Lunar Eclipse is on Monday. Where would Jesse strike?"  
>We all thought for a minute. Erica on the other hand, shook her head.<p>

"Monday?" she questioned. We all nodded. She sighed. "Look, I would love to help y'all, but the Dusk III premiere is on Monday, and over 200 people will be there. It's pretty important considering we find out if Jakeward bites Rochelle or not!" She squealed as we groan. The last piece of the mental puzzle in my head snapped in place. It was so clear.

"The night of that Dusk premiere is the same night as the Lunar Eclipse. And if what Erica said is true, there will be at least 219 people at that premiere. **219 souls**" I trailed off, hoping they catch on. I didn't wanna result to this, but what must be done, must be done. Unfortunately, Sky caught on.

"Don't say it. Do not say it" She groaned. Erica squealed once again.

"We're gonna kick some vampire ass while we watch Dusk III: Unbitten!" I groaned.

_We better get ready, this'll be one hectic vampire screening_

**A/N-And that's it! Sorry if this is shorter than the other chapter; I'll be working on the conclusion all weekend, so the next chapter will be posted on Monday hopefully. So while you wait, click that review button and think about...**

**1. What's gonna happen in the conclusion**

**2. Some more cool endings for my What If story.**

**Sadly this story will come to an end next week, a three part conclusion with these titles:**

**Chapter 8: The Dusk Premiere**

**Chapter 9: The Final Battle **

**Chapter 10: Epilogue**

**If you read my profile, you'll know that this isn't the end for Sky and her friends. I will write an alternate season 1 and 2, all based off the episodes with budding relationships and unknown feelings. It's gonna get intense. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this crappy story, real appreciated. **

**So until next time my fair readers, review on, and I'll see you at the 3 part finale!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**_  
><em> 


	8. Chapter 8: The Dusk Premeire

**A/N- Wassup! I am TOBN writing a new chapter! I am starting this chapter on Sunday, but most likely it will be posted on Monday. I already planned this 3 part finale, and I hope it'll be sweet and exciting. I didn't quite like the whole Cubile Animus plot and the Spellmaster's Memories, so I changed it up to give you quite a fright for Benny's safety...oops spoiler! Anyway thank you marcusg655 for giving this story its first (and probably its last since it's ending) favourite! A basket of imaginary cookies to you!**

**But let's not forget my fave reviewer MBAV Fan!**

**MBAV Fan- I am so happy that you are enjoying my story. I feel like you're my Fanfic Buddy! OMG that can so happen! So from now on, I'm your Fanfic Bud! If you need any help with future stories, PM me! You have always been there for me with my first story, and I wish I can give you real cookies, but unfortunately this is the internet and I can only give you imaginary cookies. So there you go! Enjoy the story!**

**Enjoy this chapter, it is pretty funny in my opinion (if it isn't, I guess I have a lame sense of humor) And it will be the longest, so don't get bored and bring out popcorn, because it's gonna be intense!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters, just Sky and the plot twist. If I did own it, Benny and Ethan would be on their 4****th**** year anniversary by now (changing up the disclaimer pairings! Next disclaimer: Bennica!) I also don't own Love Story by Taylor Swift, or the Fault in Our Stars by John Green**

Friends- Chapter 8- The Dusk Premiere

Sky's POV

We prepared all weekend for the battle, which Rory decided to call "The Super Ultimate Boss Level of Cooler Vampires and Humans VS the Less Cool Vampires (TSUBLOCVAHVTLCV for short)." He's such a blonde ditz, but I love him for that!

We started gathering materials on Saturday night. We snuck into the neighbor's backyard and we tried to rip off fence posts to use as stakes. Unfortunately, Benny accidently smashed a hammer on Ethan's hand. He almost yelled in pain, but if it wasn't for Erica, we would've got caught. Erica gagged him with her hand while Sarah ripped of fence posts for each of us with some super strength. We then started to go to the local church and grabbed filled one gas tank and a bunch of water guns with holy water. The church minister came out. Luckily, Benny distracted him with some questions about some Spanish mass as we snuck out before the church minister could catch us. We spent the night breaking pencils in half and put them in Ethan's Nerf darts. Jane agreed to help us after Ethan paid her.

We decided that it would be better to tell our parents (minus Sarah's, Erica's, and Rory's parents, since we hardly see them) about the supernatural events and our newfound powers, since we probably couldn't lie to them for long. Surprisingly, they had powers of themselves too. Ethan's mom was a spellmaster, so we found out that Jane got spellmaster powers from Mrs. Morgan. She was thrilled, saying that she could magically do homework and make herself rich. She had a lot to learn. Ethan got his Seer powers from his dad, who was Seer and has developed telepath powers as well, so Ethan has to learn about that stuff too. Apparently, my mom and dad are first rate spell masters. They wanted to start my training when I was 18, but Mrs. Weir persuaded them to start early. I was proud to be from a family of spellmasters.

On Sunday, we started training. Even if Jane wasn't coming with us to the battle, Ethan's mom wanted to start training her. Ethan's dad was teaching Ethan how to use both his seer powers and his telepath powers. Rory and Sarah were being taught by Erica on how to fight; since Erica has seen how Jesse fights, she knew his weaknesses, and how to reveal them. As for me and Benny, Evelyn was teaching us how to control our magic, since both of us came from a powerful line of spellmasters. Sadly, Benny made his spellbook disappear, so we had to share one while Evelyn tried to bring it back Benny needed a few more practices. In between breaks, I saw him read a book, but I don't know which one.

By the end of Sunday, Ethan could move things with his mind, Erica, Rory, and Sarah could fight with their eyes closed, and Benny and I could cast spells like boss. We smile proudly as we go our separate ways. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day.

My parents allowed Benny to sleepover at our house for the night. This was the perfect time to try and help Benny remember a little more about himself. I brought him to my room. He sat on my bed as I pull up a PowerPoint I made on my computer. "Watch this" He nodded, eyes focusing on the screen. A song started to play.

_We were both young  
>When I first saw you<br>I close my eyes  
>As the flashback starts<br>You're standing there  
>On a balcony in summer air.<em>

A picture of a younger Ethan, Rory, and I popped up. "Where was this?" he asked. I smiled. "This was the first time we went to the arcade together. That bear I'm holding, you won that for me." I smile, remembering the memory. He smiles too as the song plays on.

_And you were Romeo  
>You were throwing pebbles<br>And my daddy said  
>Stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything for me  
>I was begging you please don't go<br>And I said_

A picture of me and Benny hugging trees in the woods. I smile; this was one of the best moments we ever had. "This was the night...after your parent's funeral." He frowned. I tried to get him happy again. "So we snuck out into the woods when my parents were sleeping. I brought you there so you could start bawling your eyes out without anyone noticing. You felt so much better." I said, starting to tear up at the memory. I could tell Benny was about to tear up as well. He nodded for me to go on. I clicked the next slide.

_Romeo take me  
>Somewhere we could be alone<br>I'll be waiting  
>All you have to do is run<br>You'll be the prince  
>And I'll be the princess<br>It's a love story  
>Baby just say yes.<em>

The next slide showed everyone, including Erica, Rory, and Sarah, laughing at Ethan because he messed up his bowling shot. Benny looked at me confused. "Vampires don't show up on film..." he mused out loud. "I was so sad that I couldn't take pictures of my closet friends because they are vampires, so I asked your grandma if she could put an enchantment on my camera, and voila! This was the night when we went bowling when you were in that coma." I grinned as he smiled. "You need to take me bowling sometime" I nodded.

The slideshow ended a few hours later. We were laughing at all the memories. By the end, Benny knew a little more about himself. Sadly his eyes stayed blue, just until the spell was broken. We decided to go to bed, since it was already midnight.

We shared a bed. Benny ran his fingers through my hair. I giggle. This is where our conversation got serious.

"Have you ever read The Fault in Our Stars?" I nodded. Both the movie and the book were so emotional. He continued on.

"I was reading it when we were training with...grandma was it?" I nodded; he starting to learn a little more. And he was reading TFIOS? How strange for Benny.

"Augustus and Hazel had that whole 'okay' thing and I was wondering, since we are best friends like you told me so, what could be our 'okay'? It could be like something to remember our friendship, even if I can't." I started to tear up, how sweet of Benny! I wonder for a moment. "Hey." I said. It sounded pretty stupid, but it was a little cute. He grinned. "'Hey' now is our 'okay'" He said smiling as I smile back. We drifted off to sleep. I could hear his last words.

"I want to remember you." I smile as sleep consumed me.

***Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip***

Ethan's POV

W e arrive at the movie theatre with our equipment. Sarah opened the back door and we snuck in.

"Let's get this party started!" Sarah exclaimed. "Should I go over the plan one more time?" I said. They all nodded.

"Okay, Benny and Sky: Team Hey. (They insisted)." They smile as I go on. "You guys are going to go after Jesse and the Cubile Animus, since Jesse has Benny's memories. He should be going to the big tree in my backyard according to my vision. If you need help, my parents, Sky's parents, Jane and Evelyn will be there for magical backup. We'll meet you there as soon as we are done here." They nodded.

"Rory and Erica: Team...Dusk." Rory rolled his eyes as Erica squealed. "You guys will fight off any vamps in the theatre. Make sure you stop them from sucking souls and biting humans. When you're done, meet us here and we'll go to Team Hey together." They nodded as I went on. "Sarah and I are Team 'Too Cool for you'" Sarah rolls her eyes; she thinks the name was too long. I chose it and I think it's suitable. "We are going to stop any vamps who try to get in the theatre. We'll be waiting for you here, so don't be quick" I continued to the last team.

"Team Awesome is Evelyn, my parents, Sky's parents, and Jane." We all sigh; Evelyn chose the name to sound cool, but it was pretty lame. "They are going to help us in my backyard as any magical backup." We all nodded as we grabbed the walkie talkies from my duffle bag. "Okay guys, wait for the signals and we'll be fine." Rory grinned. "Let The Super Ultimate Boss Level of Cooler Vampires and Humans VS the Less Cool Vampires begin!" He smiles as we all walk into the theatre.

_Mission Dusk is a go._

-With Team 'Too cool for you'"-

Third Person POV

Sarah and Ethan walked into the snack area. The employee walked up to us. "Would y'all like anything to order? Popcorn's free tonight." They thought about it. "Why the hell not? Give us an extra large please." Sarah said. The girl smiled, as she got the popcorn. When she handed it to them, she flirted with Ethan.

"So, you have any plans tonight boy?" She smiled seductively as Ethan grinned. "You have no idea". Sarah looked furious as she came up with a devious plan. She grabbed Ethan's hand as she pinned him to the wall. "Sarah?" Ethan looked nervous. She kissed him passionately. Ethan looked surprised, but he eventually kissed back. The employee stomped off. They both stop, gasping for air as they blush.

"You weren't doing that because you were jealous... right?" She grinned.

"You better make it out alive so we can go out for dinner" she said seductively. He grinned.

"FIRE!" Rory's scream could be heard through the theatre. Sarah grabbed Ethan's hand. Ethan thought happy thoughts as he fought off vampires.

_I wonder if she likes Italian..._

-With Team Awesome-

"Do you have a 3?" Evelyn asked.

"Goldfish" everyone but Jane said.

"I hate being 8" she grumbled.

-With Team Dusk-

Third Person POV

"FIRE!" Rory yelled. Vampires started to try and bite people. Erica shot a vamp in the eye. Two vampires was about to hit Erica, when Rory jumped in the air, kicking both vamps. Erica pushed them to the ground as Rory pointed two holy water guns to their heads. "Adios!" He smiled as they vanish into ashes. Erica looked impressed. "Not bad dork." Gord suddenly came out.

"Well, well. If it isn't the blonde squad. Whatcha gonna do Ditz 1 and Ditz 2 eh? Jump on me then attempt to hit me?" The vamps behind him laughed as Rory growled. Erica pulled out a match.

"Fire doesn't scare us. Y'know for a vampire, you sure do act like a blonde." Erica growled. She passed the match to Rory and then he threw it in the air. The match hit the sprinklers, activating them. Holy water squirted down, killing every vampire, even Gord. Erica and Rory super sped out, but not before Erica dropped a note on Gord's ashes.

_Ditz 3: Doesn't know when to run_

-With Team Too Cool For You-

Third Person POV-

"Rory, Erica, you're here!" Sarah exclaimed. Rory took a glance at Ethan. "What's his deal?"

Ethan slouched against the snack counter, giggling like an idiot. He had a dreamy look on etched to his face.

"L-L-Let's Gooo..." He slurred as Sarah held him for support. Erica glanced at Sarah.

"What drugs is he on and where can I get them?" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"If you want his drugs, the kiss Rory." Sarah smirked.

Rory and Erica exchange looks. "Y'know, maybe I don't want his drugs..." Erica trailed off. Rory rolled his eyes and passionately kissed her. Erica looked stunned, but eventually kissed back. They stop as Erica stumbled a little, giggling. Sarah rolled her eyes.

_Great, now 2 people are love drugged._

-With Team Awesome-

"A jack?" Mr. Morgan grinned. Silence passed.

"Goldfish" They all said. He groaned.

"Damn it" he grumbled as he got yet another card for his deck.

-Team Hey-

Benny and Sky arrived at the big tree in Ethan's backyard.

"Hey." Sky whispered.

"Hey" Benny whispered back. "Let's do this"

"Funny, how they name streets after what they tore down. This use to be an orchard. One of my favourite spots until it got burned down by Morgan's idiot ancestors." Jesse walked in past the shadows he hid in.

"I say the only mistake was not finishing the job" Sky grumbled. Jesse sneered.

"You made me miss my target. The rest of my followers are going to have to wait, that's fine. I still have enough dusker souls to resurrect a few of the powerful vampires that ever lived, and you'll have the honor of being their first midnight snack." Sky and Benny gulped. Benny had shivers down his spine as Jesse glared at him.

"We do still have some unfinished business to attend." He snapped his fingers and a hazy emerald green mist came out of the Cubile Animus and floated around Benny. Benny turned around, a look of fear written on his face.

"_Look David, it's a boy!"  
>"I know Lily, he's a healthy baby."<em>

Voices could be heard around Benny. His hands grasped around his head. Sky had a face mixed with worry and confusion. "Benny?!"

"_Can we name him Benjamin?"  
>"Sure, but he needs a nickname."<br>"How about Benny?"  
>"Benny it is."<em>

"I forgot to mention that the Spellmaster's memories thing was just a distraction. The Cubile Animus needs something more powerful than some memories. It needs a **spellmaster's soul." **Sky's eyes widen as they fall back to Benny, who was looking like a seizure.

"_Hey dude, sorry about those people. They're jerks."  
>"Y-Yeah, I guess."<br>"I'll be your friend. I'm Ethan."  
>"Benny."<em>

"I'm using the memories to come at that dork so fast that he can't handle it. His body will just end up shutting down, and there's the spellmaster's soul!"

"Shut down, y-you mean?" Sky watched Benny scream in agony.

"_I'll be your friend."  
>"R-Really?"<br>"Yeah, let's ditch this place. Ethan got the new cheat to play a 3-player Sky Lords!"_

"Benny!" Sky rushed to his side. He swayed to his side. Sky started to cry.

Benny collapsed.

**A/N- Oh my gizzle that was long, over 2500 words! I wanna try and get the last 2 chapters up today, so I can start the next book. Anyway, reviews, followers and favourites are welcome. Have a great night, and keep an eye out for the last 2 chapters!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Battle

**A/N-Hey, it's me, attempting to write a double, maybe triple, chapter. So I'll skip the chatter and go on to Part 2 of the finale! Maybe a review would be nice, tell me how I'm doing. The next two chapters might be short, since the last chapter was so damn long**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV, its characters, or the movie, just this plot twist and my OC Sky. If I did, Benny and Erica would be doing...things right now. I also don't own I'm Not The Only One by Sam Smith.**

Friends: Chapter 9: The Final Battle

Sky's POV

I sobbed as Benny collapsed to the ground, his limp body spread across the grass. _Shut down... Benny's going to die...his body can't handle this. _My emotions change from sad and worry to anger. _Jesse, he did this to Benny, he is killing Benny! _I growl at Jesse.

"I WANT THE HONORS IN KILLING YOU!" I threw the knife Evelyn gave me at Jesse. He dodged it. I was terrified. He grinned as he raised his hand. I felt weak and my legs gave out. I was literally on my knees. I whimpered as Jesse sneers at me.

"Y'know, besides Morgan's ancestors, I met yours too. They thought they were all high and royal. Y'know what happened? A little accident with a bunch of spikes. Courtesy of me." He grinned. I was terrified.

"FREEDOM!" Ethan jumped on Jesse, knocking the Cubile Animus out of his hands and into mine. "I have the box!" I scream. Jesse growled as Sarah kicked him in the shins, bringing him to his knees.

"Just give him the box!" I yelp in surprise; it was Rory. "How'd you do that?" He ignored me. "What are we gonna do with a nest of souls; EBay it?" He snickered at his own joke. I rolled my eyes as I yell.

"WE NEED YOU!"

-With Team Awesome-

"Anyone got 4 2's?" Jane grinned; she knew she got this one.

"Damn it!" Mrs. Bryans threw down 4 2's on the table. Jane smiled in victory

"WINNER!" she yelled. "That is how you play Goldfish properly!" She did a happy dance when Sky's voice could be heard from the windows.

"WE NEED YOU!" Their eyes widen.

"We need to move, c'mon!" Evelyn grabbed her spellbook and rushed towards the window.

-With the rest of the teams-

Sky's POV

Damn, Jesse just multiplied himself into a bunch of clones. How can he do this?

_Great, this is Jesse and his stupidity, times 60_

I held onto the Cubile Animus as I kicked a clone Jesse. I kicked his ass. "This is for Benny," I slap his face

"This is for my friends, this is for me, and this is for EVERY GOD DAMN SECOND YOU WERE EVER ALIVE!" I grab a sharp stick and stake him in the heart. _Like he had one._

"HA! SO LONG BITCH!" I scream at the clone's ashes. The real Jesse growled at me as Ethan tackled him. For a dork, he had some good moves. "This is for breaking my babe's heart!" He slapped the real Jesse in the face. He growled as they tackled on the ground.

Rory, Erica, and Sarah kicked some vampire clones in the ass. They are badass vampires! I kicked some more clones of Jesse. Ethan came up to me. "We'll take care of Jesse and his clones; you go make sure Benny is alive." I nodded; how could I forget about Benny? I run up to him. He is hardly breathing. I start to sob as he tries to talk. "Shhh, keep it easy, save your strength." He nodded softly. I hear someone chant in Latin as I look up. Evelyn, my parents, and Ethan's mom struck lightning to Jesse's chest. He fell to the ground. "Open the box!" Evelyn yelled from the window. I knew what I had to do.

"Hey Jesse! You ruined their premiere, you deal with them!" Erica nodded. I open the box.

"NO! NO! What have you done?!" He started spitting out black mist. _Ew, so gross._

He disappeared into ashes. I shut the Cubile Animus; don't want any more souls haunting me. Before I shut it, I saw a glimpse of hazy emerald green mist float around. I realized that it was the mist that caused Benny to have a seizure. But it somehow seemed a little less aggressive as it floated down towards Benny. He shook slightly as the mist covered his body. I shook in fear as his head rolled to the side. "Shhh, it's fine Sky. Let's bring him inside for his grandma to check him." Ethan whispered. I nodded, Benny looked lifeless.

_That boy better be okay._

***Time Skip* *Time Skip* *Time Skip***

Everyone left, it was already midnight and Benny was still unconscious. I started to worry; he looked like the life has been sucked out of him.

"I'm gonna sleep, you can stay over if you want Sky" Evelyn said. I nodded.

I started to sing to him. This was Benny's favourite song.

_You say, I'm crazy  
>But you don't think I know what you done<br>Because when you call me baby  
>I know I'm not the only one.<em>

_I have loved you for many years.  
>Maybe I was just not enough<br>You made me realize my deepest fears  
>By lying, and tearing apart<em>

_You say, I'm crazy  
>But you don't think I know what you done<br>Because when you call me baby  
>I know I'm not the only one.<br>I know I'm not the only one._

_I know I'm not the only one._

I finish off. Then the miracles happened.

He opened his eyes. They fluttered open. I looked into his eyes.

They were emerald green.

I smile.

"Hey..." He smiled back.

"Hey." He grinned back.

**A/N- I think I'm gonna post the epilogue tomorrow. Hit that review button and see you later!**

**IN Fangs, We Trust**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**A/N-Oh my gizzle I am trying to update this chapter so I could end this book and movie on to the next. Read my profile for any questions about the Friends series. Thanks for the support on my first story and here's the end!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters, just the plot twist and the OC Sky. If I did, we would be seeing Ethan and Erica sucking face (Ethica because why not**)

Friends: Chapter 10: Epilogue

2 weeks later: Ridge Rd, Bowling Alley

Sky's POV

We laugh as Ethan throws his bowling ball straight into the gutter. Sarah had just kissed him good luck, and he got so nervous that he messed up his shot. He playfully glared at Sarah.

"You fucking cheater, you can't seduce your way to victory!" He accused Sarah. "Hey all's fair in the game of love! "She protested as we laugh once more. I've never lauhhed so hard; I feel like I'll wet myself!

A lot has happened over the last few weeks. Here is the short version:

1. Hicks has banned all the dusk programs after the Dusk 3 premiere. Oops.

Erica got so mad that she ate 7 students and Mr. Zulkerburg, or vice principle. We're getting a new one next year.

2. Ethan and Sarah have hooked up

I never thought I'd live to see the day, but E has finaly landed himself a love life!

3 . Rory

He has developed a strong personality like Erica's, but he is still the blonde I grew up with.

4. Erica's boyfriend?

Rory and Erica have gotten too close for the friend zone. What will happen? I may never know.

And my personal favorite: Benny's recovery.

He got his memory back and is recovering from the whole "Steal soul " thing. He still has the energy to be..Benny, which is what I like to see.

"Sky, you and Benny are tied;whichever wins not only gets bragging rights, but they also beat the Bowling Alley record! Rory exclaimed. I grin at Benny.

"You're going down, Weir." I smirked

"You first, Bryans" he sneered. Rory started the countdown.

"3...2...1...GO!" We rolled the bowling balls with perfect form. Our balls hit the pins at the same time. Two strikes! We were both the new record holders for the Whitechapel Bowling alley! Confetti fell as the employees take our photos. Everyone celebrated in the backround, but when me and Benny got close, time seemed to freeze. He ran his fingers through my blonde hair. I grin as confetti surrounded us.

"Hey" I whisper

"Hey" he smiles back.

_This is the start to a great year!_

**A/N- I did it, I finished my story! Thanks to all who took the time to read the book, greatly appreciated. Special thanks to MBAV Fan for reviewing almosy every chapter; you're the best! I will try to post the first chapter of the sequel: Best Friends; which will be an alternate season 1. There will be drama and humor, so don't miss it. Until next time!**

**In Fangs, we Trust.**


End file.
